Libro
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: Lo que conlleva una simple visita a la liberia. /-solo cállate y dame el libro, luego te marcharas a revolcarte con alguna de tus zorras. — ¿celosa? /. ¡Feliz cumple a nuestro amado Sly!


**hola, este es mi primer one-shot de HP, y es Dramione -mi pareja favorita - feliz cumple huroncito perverso ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Hp, pertenece a J.K. Rowling . los uso por mero entretenimiento**

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

—Te digo que no—hubo una pausa, seguida de un suspiro —fue culpa de él, se me tiró encima.

.

Apretó los puños súbitamente colérica.

.

— ¿Qué si lo provoqué? —Preguntó irónicamente —. Por supuesto que no. Solo le dije que era una sucia rata tramposa y que su vileza es de familia. La verdad.

.

La chica sonrió ácidamente mientras escuchaba lo que decía su interlocutor. Lentamente enrollaba uno de sus largos mechones castaños, mientras fingía escuchar lo que le hablaba su amigo al teléfono.

.

—Sí, Harry, —aceptó la joven de mirada ambarina —la próxima vez que vea a Malfoy le voy partir la…digo, lo voy a pasar de largo—suspiró por quinta vez—. Bueno, Harry, dale mis saludos a Ginevra y a Ron, diles que no se preocupen. Adiós.

.

La chica respiró con alivio cuando escuchó el pitido continuo del teléfono, no había terminado de llegar a su casa cuando habían comenzado las numerosas llamadas. En el mundo mágico, los chismes corren más rápido que la pólvora. No habían pasado ni —miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca — ¡una hora!

.

_Caminaba a paso tranquilo, disfrutando de la fría brisa de la tarde. Buscaba una biblioteca. Había estado esperando ese libro por meses, y por fin había sido llamada, informándole que el preciado texto estaba ya disponible. Al ver el recatado aviso de la librería apuró el paso, y sonriendo cruzó la puerta. Caminó aun manteniendo la brillante sonrisa hasta la dependienta, y la saludo con más entusiasmo del acostumbrado. En serio quería ese libro. Se le quebró la sonrisa cuando la chica sin el menor gesto de cortesía le anunciaba que el último libro había sido comprado hace poco. La muchacha, de no más de veinte años, parecía indiferente al hecho de que Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa._

_._

— _¿hace cuanto lo compraron? —preguntó con voz aguda._

_._

—_no más de dos minutos, fue un chico rubio, estaba buenísimo, unos ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que…—la muchacha no terminó la frase, y Hermione decidió que no era algo muy decente por el notorio sonrojo que presentaba la vendedora. Sin perder más tiempo dejó a aquella chica con sus pensamientos indecorosos y partió en lado contrario al que ella había llegado. _

_._

_Casi corría cuando a lo lejos divisó una cabellera de un rubio muy claro, recorrió la elegante figura del chico, sus ojos se trabaron en la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y que rezaba el nombre de la librería que acababa de dejar. Se le hacía familiar, pero ignorando cualquier razonamiento llegó hasta el chico —que era por lo menos quince centímetros más alto que ella —y lo sujeto del hombro con firmeza._

.

—_Discul-_

_._

_Las palabras murieron en su garganta en el momento en que el chico giró automáticamente hacia ella, y unos tormentosos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos._

.

—_Malfoy_

.

— _Quita tu mano de mi, sangre sucia —se limitó a decir el rubio, Draco Malfoy._

_._

_La chica, al fijarse que aun lo agarraba, retiró la mano como si el contacto mismo quemara._

.

—_Devuélveme el libro, Malfoy —exigió sin mediar palabra._

_._

_El chico frunció el ceño, confundido, pero cuando la chica fijo sus brillantes ojos dorados en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, una sonrisa muy a su estilo se extendió por su rostro._

.

—_puedes llorar, Granger, el libro es mío._

.

—_dámelo, hurón, llevo esperándolo meses—objetó—. Además ¿para qué quieres un libro? Tus capacidades mentales no dan para tanto._

.

—_oh, que comentario tan hiriente — respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa perversa plasmada en rostro —busca insultos nuevos, rata de biblioteca._

.

—_Pero mira quien lo dice, cabeza hueca —se burló—solo cállate y dame el libro, luego te marcharas a revolcarte con alguna de tus zorras._

.

— _¿celosa? — preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja, y mirando fijamente a la leona de Hogwarts._

.

—_Ya quisieras —respondió mordazmente y, ya harta de aquel dialogo inútil, se abalanzó sobre el chico buscando arrebatarle la bolsa y su preciado contenido._

_._

_Pero el rubio, más rápido y aprovechando su altura, lo sostuvo por sobre su cabeza, lejos del alcance de ella._

_._

_Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que ella era incapaz de agarrar el libro, y la castaña ya harta de aquel idiota, se apoyo sobre él para coger mas impulso y de un brinco poder alcanzar el libro._

_._

_Con lo que no contó, fue que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio, y se fuera al piso. Con ella._

.

—_caramba, Granger —susurró cerca de su rostro —sabia que estabas desesperada, pero no imagine que tanto._

_._

_La chica no contestó. Estaba un poco aturdida por la caída y la cercanía abrupta. Salió rápidamente de su estupor al sentir que el chico invertía las posiciones, quedando él sobre ella._

.

—_Solo tenias que pedirlo —murmuró el chico antes de estrellas sus labios contra los de la castaña._

_._

_Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, en un acto desesperado, aferró con fuerza la bolsa, para posteriormente estrellarla en la cabeza de Draco._

.

La chica sonrió y dirigiendo la vista a la mesa del centro de su sala, clavó la mirada en el pesado tomo, que aunque estuviera un poco machucado, era todo lo que había pedido.

.

—Valió la pena—murmuró, para tomar el libro y marcharse a algún lugar tranquilo a leer.

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

En un lugar muy lejos de allí, nuestro rubio preferido era acosado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

.

—debí haberle dado el libro a la primera — pensó, aunque luego decidió que había valido el golpe solo por ver la cara enrojecida de la leona, sacudió la cabeza y un segundo después la volvió a sujetar entre sus manos —vaya mierda de cumpleaños.

******o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

**bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Comenten!**

**kisses,**

**Aiko Amitie**


End file.
